


Lavender dreams

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Childhood Memories, Flowers, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: He always connected the lavender scent with safety and love...now he knew why.





	Lavender dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CassieWritesDestiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieWritesDestiel/gifts).



> Hope you like this super short one Cassie. You deserve much better.

Lavender

The same smell surrounded him whenever he was around Cas. He was surprised that it took him so long to recognize the scent.

It floated in the air...calming him..soothing his mind the way Cas' eyes always did.

Sometimes he wouldn't smell it for days and he'll get worried for Cas only to have that replaced with a warm feeling inside his chest whenever he came back.

Lately he felt an itch...in his mind...the feeling you get when you know something but you can't remember it.

An old memory buried so deep that he forgot he even had it. He woke up from a nightmare, sweaty, disoriented as he stumbled towards the kitchen.

There he almost collided with someone...it took a few moments for the lavender scent to surround him and suddenly he felt his body relax.

“ Hello Dean ”

He turned to look at Cas' warm eyes and felt a smile spreading on his face. “ Hey Cas..what are you doing ?"

” Just came to check whether you're good..“

” We're fine.“ Cas looked at him a serious expression on his face as he said

” You look tired Dean...did you have a nightmare ?“

Dean stumbled in his attempt to correct him

” Nightmare...what nightmare ?“

He could clearly see that Cas didn't believe him, but instead of  saying something he wrapped his arms around Dean.

The lavender scent covered him like a warm blanket and he found himself leaning in the embrace. He felt soft lips on his temple, tiredness took over him as he fell asleep.

His dream was pleasant and peaceful for the first time after so long...filled with warmth as his old memories floated around him carrying the lavender scent.

_Whenever he was afraid, hiding under the blankets, trying to resist the urge to run to his parents' room because he was a big boy...soon he would be an older brother he had to be strong._ _A sudden scent filled his nostrils, like the one from his mom's favorite flowers and he felt himself relax, his eyes slowly closing as he fell asleep._

_Tired, oh so tired as he waited for his dad to come back from a hunt...trying not to worry... a scent of lavender and instantly his worries were washed away._

_His father was missing, desperation threatening to drown him as he walked past a flower shop...the lavender scent filling his senses as a gust of wind knocked out the papers he was wearing and a note fell on the ground... Sam and just like that he was warmed by hope._

A sharp inhale and he woke up in his bed...it didn't take him long to figure out that Cas must have carried him to his room. 

Suddenly all the pieces fit together...his past memories..his feelings...the lavender scent and he knew Castiel was always there to protect him, he didn't know what to think of that but he knew what he wanted to do. 

The next time Cas' scent surrounded him his emotions took over and he kissed him. It turned out to be the bravest and best thing he'd ever done.


End file.
